Mind of a Mad Man
by Hailey Egan Ambrose
Summary: When an FBI Agent is asked to investigate a murder behind the scenes of the WWE,she never expects to fall in love but as more murders happen and she is pulled into the wrestling world,is he the man of her dreams or the number one suspect on her list?
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story.I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OC. This story is for entertainment purposes only and it is fiction.

* * *

><p>John Cena, Kofi Kingston and Randy Orton walked into the locker room at the arena and were shocked at the sight. John Morrison was lying on the floor not moving. Both John and Randy rushed to his side and realized that he wasn't breathing or had a pulse. Kofi went to see if the paramedics were at the arena yet. John got out his phone and dialed 911. They tried CPR but it didn't work. Kofi arrived with the paramedics and they began to work on JoMo. They soon pronounced him dead.<p>

"I want everyone who was at the arena to talk to the police." Vince said when everyone was gathered in catering. "You might have seen something."

"I can't believe JoMo is dead." Evan Bourne said as they all sat in catering.

"Me either." John Cena replied. "It was freaky finding him like that."

"I agree with that." Randy replied.

They continued to talk as the police investigated the murder. Once they went over the scene, the police headed to catering to talk to the superstars. They had no solid evidence to find the killer as it was and they hoped that talking to the superstars would give them a clue or maybe someone saw something.

Vince couldn't believe that one of his superstars were dead. He didn't trust the local cops to solve this and he didn't know if another one of his superstars would be next. He decided to call in a favor with the head of the FBI. They had been friends for years and he knew Richard would help him. He got his cell phone out and dialed the number.

"Monroe." Richard Monroe said when he answered the phone.

"Richard, its Vince. I need a favor." He said to him.

"Anything."

"One of my superstars has been killed. I want to know who did and why. I don't know if they are targeting them all or what."

"I can only send one agent. It's the best way."

"Alright. When can I expect this agent?"

"She will be on her way. Her name is Taylie Harkins."

"Alright. Thanks Richard."

"No problem." Richard hung up the phone and called Taylie.

"Harkins."

"Taylie, its Richard. I need a favor."

"Okay." She agreed. She owed everything to Richard. He paid for her to go to college and law school. He and his wife were her foster parents from the time she was 15 to 18.

She had been in foster care since she was 6 and her father had killed her mom in a drunken rage. He was put in prison but died a few years earlier. He never signed away his parental rights so no one could adopt her and she had no living relative to take her in. She lived with one family until she was 9 and then they moved away and she was sent to another one until she was 15 and Richard and his wife took her in. When she turned 18 and was legal an adult she went to the University of Virginia for college and got her business degree and then she went to the University of Virginia Law School. Richard and his wife paid for it all and that was one of the reason she went into the FBI

"I need you to go to San Diego. A WWE superstar was killed and Vince McMahon, who is a close friend, asked me to send an agent. I want you to go because I trust you."

"Alright. How long?" Taylie asked.

"As long as it takes to figure this out. I want you to go to the local police and see what they have. Try to build a profile and then go from there. Interview the superstars and see what you can come up."

"Alright. I'll leave immediately."

"Great. Thanks." He hung up and started filling out the paperwork for Taylie's assignment.

Taylie headed home and packed a bag. She booked her flight and headed out. She looked up the WWE website on her laptop and learned something about the company. She contacted the San Diego PD and got them to email her the file on John Morrison's death. He was strangled to death but no evidence to point to the killer was found. They had interviewed the superstars and no one saw anything. She knew that this was going to be a difficult case.

She made the plan to talk to the superstars herself and see what she could come up for the profile. She would have to talk to anyone who might know who would have wanted John Morrison dead. She knew from what she had this wouldn't be an easy case to solve.

She arrived at the airport and rented a car and drove to the arena. She arrived at the arena and headed to see Vince McMahon. She found his office and knocked.

"Come in." He said from inside.

"Mr. McMahon, I'm Taylie Harkins, FBI." She said showing her badge.

"I appreciate you coming." He said shaking her hand. "I will help in any way I can."

"I need to see where the body was found and I will need to talk to who found him and pretty much all the superstars. I have the file from the PD but I like to do my own investigating."

"Alright. John Cena, Randy Orton and Kofi Kingston were the ones who found him."

"Then I want to talk to them first." She said getting up.

"Do you want to together or individually?"

"I would prefer individually. It's easier that way."

"Alright. Do you want to that first or see the where the body was found?"

"Where the body was found." She replied as they walked out of the office.

They headed down the hall and soon arrived at the locker room where John Morrison was found. She walked inside and saw where the cops had cornered it off. She began to look around the room and from what she saw she had an idea of what happened.

"He got up from where he was sitting and walked to the mirror. The killer came up behind him and started to strangle him. Once he was done, he left him and walked away."

"How do you know that?" Vince asked.

"From the position of the body." She replied. "I need to talk to the ones who found him."

"Alright."

"I want to talk to them here." She said as he walked out.

He walked to the other locker room and found Cena first. He told him to go to the locker room where JoMo was found. While Vince went to get the guys, Taylie continued to look around. There was nothing that would tell who killed him.

"Vince said to talk to you?" John Cena asked walking in the room.

"Yeah. I'm Agent Taylie Harkins, FBI. I wanted to talk to you about John Morrison's death." She said turning around to face him. She was a little speechless. He was much cuter in person.

"Alright." He said walking in. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Did you see anything when you came into the room? Anything out of place or anything?"

"No. Randy, Kofi and I walked in and found him on the floor. Kofi went to get the paramedics, I dialed 911 and then Randy and I started CPR. "

"So you saw nothing?" She said standing a little closer to him. She felt her heart beating a little faster than normal as she did.

"No, nothing."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Not a problem." He smiled before leaving.

She took a deep breath after he left. He was really cute and she was instantly attracted to him but she was there to do a job. She couldn't let anything get in the way including the very hot John Cena.

Please Reivew!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story so far. You guys are awesome! I never expected such a great response to this story. I hope you continue to like it as it goes on.

* * *

><p>After talking to John Cena and the others, Taylie headed to the police station to look over their evidence even though there wasn't much. She arrived and headed in.<p>

"Excuse me. I'm Agent Taylie Harkins. I'm investigating the John Morrison murder."

"Of course. " The police officer said before heading to get the detective assigned on the case.

"Agent Harkins?" The detective said walking over. "I'm Lucas Graham, the detective assigned to the case."

"Taylie Harkins." She shook his hand. "I would like to see the evidence collected from the scene."

"No problem. There isn't much." He said showing her to his desk. "The only thing we found was this."

He handed her a chain with nothing on it.

"This is a chain. It could belong to anyone."

"I know. Which is why we don't have a lot to go on. No one saw anything or heard anything."

"Do you think the killer is a fellow WWE superstar?"

"I don't know. They would have access to the locker room. But I honestly don't know."

"Alright. Thank you for your time." She shook his hand and headed back to the arena.

She went to the locker room again to look it over and still saw nothing. She sighed and walked out. She had no idea how she was going to build a profile of the killer with no evidence other than the body it's self. She noticed as she walked the arena that everyone was gone. So she decided to head back to her hotel and go there. The superstars would be leaving the next day for the next city.

Taylie woke up the next morning and met Vince for breakfast. She wanted to know if he wanted her to stay and continue or go with them to the next city and investigate.

"Agent Harkins, any leads?" Vince asked as they had breakfast.

"Nothing. The killer is very good at hiding their tracks." Taylie replied.

"So what now?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted me to stay here and investigate or go to the next city with your superstars and see what I can come up with."

"I think come to the next city. You will find more if you talk to the superstars."

"Okay. I will get started." She got up and headed back to her room.

She pushed the button to the elevator and waited for it to come. She got on and pressed the number for her floor.

"So, any leads?" John Cena said while getting on the elevator before the doors closed.

"No, nothing yet. I don't suppose you remembered anything that might help?"

"Sorry no but I would be willing to help you."

"How?"

"Maybe tell you about the superstars. It might help you."

"That would be great actually. Do you have the time?"

"For you, I will make the time." He said with a smile.

She blushed a little when he said that. She knew he was flirting with her. "Great. Well I have to get packed and headed to the next city."

"How about we have dinner tonight after the show? We can talk about everything."

"Okay that sounds great." She smiled as the elevator stopped on her floor. "See you later."

"Definitely." He replied as the doors closed.

Taylie couldn't help but smile when she got to her room. She had felt an instant attraction to John the minute she talked to him and now he wanted to have dinner with her and help her. She knew she was there to find a killer but it couldn't hurt to get to know John too.

She packed and headed to the airport. She dropped her car off at the rental place and then checked in for her flight. Once it was boarding, she took her seat. She got out her notes on the murder and looked over them.

"Is this seat taken?" John said pointing to the seat next to her.

"No, it's not but I think they don't let you just sit anywhere." She smiled.

"I know but this is my seat." He smiled.

"Oh well then sit down."

"So, what's your plan for this flight?" He asked as he got comfortable.

"I thought I would look over my files." She replied.

"Really? I was hoping you wanted to join the mile high club with me."

"What?" She asked looking at him shocked by his statement. She noticed the smile. "That is not funny."

"Who says I'm kidding. You never thought about sneaking away to the bathroom and having a little fun."

"Stop." She laughed. "I need to focus on my work."

"Fine." He said turning to his magazine but he had no attention of giving up.

The flight was soon in the air and Taylie was looking at her files. She was so into the file that she didn't notice John moving his hand over toward her leg. She didn't until she felt it on her leg.

"John, what are you doing?" She asked looking around to make sure no one was watching them.

"I'm just having a little fun." He whispered as he continued to move it up her thigh. He had to smile that she was wearing a sundress that made it so easy for him to touch her. He had been attracted to her immediately.

"I don't think you should do that." She whispered trying to keep her cool.

"Shh, you don't want people to know what we're doing, do you?" He smiled. "Good thing we have seats in the back row. I know you want this."

"You should stop." She said placing her hand over his.

"This is just a preview of our date tonight. I know you feel the same attraction I do." He said as he kissed her neck and moved his hand further up. He wasn't usually so bold but something about her just made him want to move things a little faster.

She barely had time to react when he slid a finger inside her. She bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"Are you a naughty girl, Taylie?" He whispered as he slid another inside her and begin move them in and out.

She didn't have the words to answer him as he continued. She once again bit her lip to keep from moaning or screaming out as he continued. She had never had a guy move this quickly with her. They had only talked twice and never been out on a date but here he was bringing her to the edge. Once he had, he removed his fingers from her and kissed her again.

"Just a preview for later." He smiled before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

She was shocked at what just happened. It was not something she was expecting. She slowly calmed herself down and looked to make sure no one was looking or anything. Once she was sure, she went back to her file like nothing had happened. John came back and sat down.

"Taylie, I just wanted to say that I don't normal do that with someone I don't know that well. But when we met I felt a connection with you, an attraction and I want to get to know you."

"I want to get to know you also." She did want to because she felt the same attraction to him.

"Okay." He smiled and went back to reading.

The reminder of the flight proceeded like normal and they were soon in Austin for the show that night.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Once they arrived in Austin, Taylie began asking the superstars some questions. None of them saw anything the day John Morrison was killed. She couldn't believe how hard this case was so far. There was no evidence or any clue at all.

"There has to be something I'm missing." She said as she looked over the files she had and the interviews with the superstars.

"Anything I can help with?" John asked walking in the office she was using.

"I think you have done enough for the time being." She replied.

"Oh you aren't upset about the plane are you?" He smiled before walking over to her. "I just couldn't help myself."

He leaned in further and whispered to her. "If I could have talked you into it, I would have had sex with you right there on the plane."

She didn't have time to react before he kissed her. He felt her kiss him back and it soon turned passionate. He laid her down the desk and starting kissing her again. He began to move his hand up her leg and to her thigh when someone knocked on the door.

"They'll go away." He whispered to her while continuing.

The person knocked again.

"I have to get it." She said pulled away a little.

He pulled away also and let her up from the desk. She fixed her dress and made sure she looked okay.

"Come in." She said.

"Agent Harkins." Eve Torres said walking in.

"Yes." Taylie said.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, please come in." She looked at John. "Can you excuse us please?"

"Sure." He walked toward the door as Eve sat down. He turned to look at Taylie and smiled before walking out.

"Ms. Torres, I asked you here to talk about your relationship with John Morrison."

"I…ummm." She didn't' want to say what their relationship was.

"Ms. Torres, I know you and he were having some kind of relationship."

"Agent Harkins, John and I were involved but it ended when I met someone else."

"And that would be?"

"Is this any of your business?"

Taylie laughed when she said that. "Ms. Torres, if you don't want to be charged with murder, then I suggest you tell me where you were when John Morrison was killed."

"I was with my boyfriend, Wade Barrett."

"Alright. Once I verify that, it shouldn't be an issue." Taylie replied.

"How am I a suspect?" Eve asked.

"Someone mentioned that you and John were in a relationship but it ended badly. I have to look at all the relationships in his life to see if any had reasons to want him dead."

"I didn't. John wanted to go back to Melina. We broke up and he did just that. I met Wade and started dating him."

"Alright. You are free to go." Taylie said to her. She didn't believe that Eve had killed John but she thought Wade might have to make sure Eve was his.

After talking to Eve, she made arrangements to talk to Wade about things. She had asked him to come and talk with her. She had to interview everyone. She had already talked to the ones who found Morrison's body and his girlfriend Melina. It didn't seem that any of them had reasons to kill him. She knew from Melina that John had dated a few of divas and most were sore that he went back to her. Eve was the first on Taylie's list. Now that Eve had said she was with Wade Barrett, Taylie wondered if they worked together to kill Morrison.

"Agent Harkins, you wanted to see me." Wade Barrett said very politely.

"Yes, please sit down." Taylie said. "I asked you here to tell me where you were when John Morrison was killed."

"I was with Eve Torres in the locker room." He replied to her.

"She said that also. But seeing that you and she are dating, how can I be sure that is true?" Taylie said getting up from the desk. "Eve and John dated that had to bother you. Maybe you wanted him out of the way so you would be sure that Eve never left you."

"I wouldn't kill anyone least of all Morrison. Eve was hurt when they broke up but then we started and she was happy. I know he was no threat to me and my relationship." He said with a laugh.

Taylie wasn't so sure he wasn't the killer but she had no evidence. She had to just take what he told her and see what she could come up with.

"Well, Mr. Barrett, thank you for your time."

"So I'm not a suspect anymore?" Wade asked getting up.

"I never said that. I just have to investigate more."

"Fine but I didn't kill John and I'm sure Eve didn't." He didn't say anymore before leaving the office.

She sighed because she was frustrated with how this case was going. She still had a few other divas to question. She also was dealing with whatever was going on with her and Cena.

Once the show was over, she headed to meet John. She hoped having dinner with him would help her know some of the superstars. Her instincts still told her that Wade was the killer. Hopefully John could give her some information about him.

They met at his car and headed to a small restaurant nearby. They arrived and were sitted by the window.

"So, Taylie, tell me about yourself." John said as they ordered.

"There really isn't much to tell. I grew in foster care when to college and then law school and into the Bureau. That's pretty much it."

"That's a short list." He laughed. "There is nothing more about you. Where you went to college. What you like."

"I went to the University of Virginia for college and law school."

"Well since we got that out of the way, how about what you like?"

"Well, I like all kinds of music from Country to rock. I like to do kickboxing and yoga. I eat healthy to an extent but I don't' believe in deny yourself the food you want as long as you do so in moderation. I live alone with my dog. I don't have any family. That's pretty much me."

"What kind of dog?"

"Golden Retriever named Sammy."

"Okay, now that I know about you. Tell me how you got the name. It's not one you hear often."

"No, it's not. My mom liked Taylor, my dad didn't. He wanted Kaylie. So they combined them into one name, Taylie."

"Alright. I just wanted to know about you." He smiled. He knew she knew about him because of the job. She had files on everyone.

The dinner continued with them making small talk about the superstars. After dinner, John walked Taylie back to her hotel room. It had been a great evening and he didn't want it to end yet. They arrived at her room and she took out her key card.

"I had a great time tonight." She said as she put it in the slot and opened the door.

"I did too." He replied.

"Goodnight." She said as she turned to walk in her room

"Wait" He said gently grabbing her arm. "I don't want this night to end."

He leaned forward and kissed her. He felt her kiss him back. They didn't break the kiss as they went into the room. Once they were there, he pushed her into the wall and continued to kiss her. His hands began to move under her dress while her hands went to his shirt and she unbuttoned it. She took it off and it fell to the floor. He did the same with her dress.

Once their clothes were gone he moved them over to the bed. He pushed her back on the bed and moved to join her. He kissed her lips and then moved to the neck and then her breasts. She moaned as he did. He slowly made his way further down. She moaned again when she felt him slip his tongue inside her. She felt herself getting close to the edge when he pulled away and moved back up to kiss her on the lips.

She moved her hands down his back as he kissed her. She felt his hand moving up her leg and to her thigh. She shivered when he slip one of his fingers inside her. He continued to tease her while he kissed her. When he added another, she shivered even more. She could feel herself getting close to the edge once again when he removed him before she could.

"Stop teasing me and just do it." She moaned as he moved to where he was over her.

He smiled because he knew he had her right where he wanted her. He slowly pushed himself inside her and she moaned when he did. He slowly started to move inside her. He felt her nails down his back and hiss a little when she did. He continued to move slowly inside her bringing her once again to the edge. When she was close, he moved them to where she was on top and she started to ride him. She tried to move faster but he placed his hands on her hips causing her to go slowly. She finally started to go faster and it wasn't long before they were climaxing together.

"That was the best sex I've ever experienced." She said as they laid there.

"Well, I hope it's not the only time." He said with a laugh.

"I hope not either."She smiled before kissing him.

She had never moved this quickly with a guy before. She had only met him yesterday and she had already had sex with him. She felt an instant attraction to him but she couldn't help but think it was maybe something more.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Taylie woke up and looked over at John who was sleeping. She still couldn't believe what had happened between them. She picked up her phone and saw she had a missed call from Vince. She knew she would have to tell him that she had no evidence and nothing to go on. She was beginning to think that they would never find out who killed John Morrison.

"Morning." He said waking to find her up already.

"Morning." She replied as she put her phone down on the nightstand. "About last night, I'm not the type to do that so fast."

"I know that. I'm not really either. But when I met you, I felt a connection to you and I wanted to be with you. I don't want last night to be a one night thing."

"I don't want it to be either. Last night was mind blowing and amazing. I have never felt anything like that before."

"I like to think I'm good." He laughed.

"Okay, Mr. Ego." She laughed back. "I need to shower and get ready to catch that flight. I have to tell Vince that I'm not sure we will find out who killed Morrison."

She got up and walked into the bathroom. When she was gone, he picked up his phone and saw that he had a call from Ron. They were supposed to meet for breakfast. He texted him and told him he was with Taylie and would meet up on the plane. After texting Ron, he heard the shower go on and he decided to join Taylie.

After the shower together, he headed to his room to get his things. He told her he would meet her at the airport. She got her things together and headed downstairs to check out.

"Agent Harkins, have you found anything yet?" Vince asked when he saw her.

"No. Mr. McMahon, I honestly don't' know if we will find out who killed him. There was no evidence and no one saw anything. This is a tough case." She said as she signed her bill for the hotel.

"I want you to continue to look. I know the answer is with the superstars."

"I will try but I can guarantee anything."

"I understand." He headed out before her. He was heading home not to the next city. He hoped that she would find out. John's family deserved to have justice for his murder.

After leaving the hotel, Taylie headed to the airport. She knew there was something she had to be missing. She looked over the files again and found nothing. She was so frustrated with this.

"Attention Passengers, we are now boarding Flight 346 to Phoenix." The airline announced.

All the superstars made their way onto the plane. Taylie was seated more to the back than the front. She saw that John was sitting with Ron. She smiled at him before taking her seat.

"So, that's it man. I mean, Nikki just decided that she wanted Justin Gabriel. I mean why?" Ron said to John as they sat there.

"I don't know man." John replied looking back to Taylie who was looking at her computer. Ron had been talking about Nikki dumping him since they were seating in the airport. "I'm sure there is someone else for you."

"Here is your breakfast." The stewardess said placing their trays in front of them. "I hope you enjoy the omelets."

"This looks good." Ron said before realizing he needed salt. "Excuse me, can I get some salt?"

"Of course." She replied turning to get it. Ron took the opportunity to check her out. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He replied taking it and starting to eat.

"I need to use the restroom. I will be back." John said getting up and walking to the back of the plane. He stopped by Taylie's seat and whispered to her to join him in the bathroom.

Taylie watched John go into the bathroom at the back of the plane. She looked around and got up and headed to where he was. She knew this wasn't something she should do but it was something she wanted to do. When she got there, he pulled her into the bathroom.

"This is not something we should be doing." She whispered as he kissed her neck.

"No one will know. We just have to be quiet." He said kissing her lips.

His hands made their way under her dress and pulled away her panties. He unbuttoned his own pants and let them fall to his ankles. He entered her and slowly started to move inside her. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. She didn't want to be caught in the bathroom on a plane having sex. It wouldn't look real good if an FBI agent was caught doing that on a plane.

"John." She moaned softly as he continued.

"Shh, we don't want to get caught." He whispered kissing her. "I will make you scream later."

She continued to bite her lip to stop from crying out as they began to climax together. Once they had, both fixed their clothes.

While John was in the bathroom with Taylie, Ron had just started eating his breakfast when he began to have trouble breathing. He could feel his vocal cords swelling up as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ron." Eve said when she heard him trying to catch his breath. "Oh my god, he is having an allergic reaction. We need his Epipen."

"Where is it?" Wade asked his girlfriend.

"In his bag." She replied

Wade searched the bag but found nothing. "There isn't one here."

"There has to be. He is never without it." She said shocked it would be missing.

The flight attendant told the pilot what was going on and he said he would land at the nearest airport.

"It's not here." Wade said to them.

They put Ron on the ground and tried to do CPR once he wasn't breathing. They couldn't find the Epipen at all. They asked the medical doctor on board but he didn't have one either.

"It's too late. He's gone." The medical doctor said stopping CPR.

Everyone started crying once they realized that he was dead. John walked up after being the bathroom and saw everyone standing around where he was sitting.

"What's going on?" He asked walking up.

"Ron is dead." Wade said comforting Eve.

"What?" John asked shocked before looking passed Wade and seeing Ron's body on the ground. "What happen?"

"Laryngospasm caused by an allergic reaction." The medical doctor said. "What was he allergic too?"

"Peanuts." Eve replied. "He was deathly allergic to peanuts."

"Okay, we need to make sure we keep everything like it is." Taylie said taking charge. "When do we land?"

"The pilot said we should be landing in thirty minutes." The flight attendant said.

"Good. Now, everyone back away from the body. I will need statements from you about what happened." Taylie said as she walked closer to the body. "Call the local police and air marshals to be standing by. We to make sure we find out what caused this."

Everyone moved back and Taylie began to look at everything. She saw the tray of food. "Okay, we need to make sure we test this food. It might have contained the peanuts in it."

"Alright." The flight attendant said.

The pilot announced that they were landing and everyone took their seat. John took the one near where Taylie had been seating. She stayed with Ron's body. Once they were on the ground, Taylie was met by the local police and air marshals. She explained to them what happened. They took the food to be tested. They told her they would call her when they had the results. From everything it looked like death from peanut allergy but she wasn't sure. This was the second WWE superstar to die within the last four days.

All the superstars were interviewed by the local police, the air marshals or Taylie and soon headed to a nearby hotel for the night. They had the night off and a show the next day in Phoenix which was only three hours away.

They were in shock by Ron's death. They couldn't believe that another one of their friends had died only this time it seemed like an accident but with the missing Epipen it raised questions. Questions that they had no answers to.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Taylie spend some time looking over the evidence on Ron's death. Everything pointed to an accident. Just an allergic reaction that couldn't be stopped. But the lab had picked up peanut oil in the omelet. Wouldn't Ron have order it without the peanut oil knowing how allergic he was? She sighed as she looked over everything. She left the police station and headed to her hotel room. Something just didn't seem right. She wanted to call her friend, Jennie, who was a fellow FBI agent. She hoped Jennie would have some insight on things. She arrived at her room and walked in. She was shocked to find John waiting inside.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him when she walked in.

"I wanted to see you. Earlier on the plane, I told you I would make you scream later." He smiled walked over to her. "So, I'm making sure I keep my word."

"John, your friend just died. You should be grieving." She said to him.

"I am. Ron was a good friend. I hate that he is gone. But nothing will bring him back." He said sitting down on the bed. "I feel horrible that Ron is dead. I mean it was a freak allergic reaction. Who knew?"

"I'm not sure it was an accident." She said sitting beside him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The omelet had peanut oil in it. If he was so allergic, wouldn't he have ordered the omelet without it?" She said before she could stop herself. "Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Don't worry." He said hugging her. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." She smiled. She didn't know what made her tell him that. She could get into so much trouble for telling him private information about the case. She knew she would have to be more careful about talking about the case.

"So, what did you want to do tonight?" He asked her.

"Let's order some food and just hang out. This has been a stressful day. I have no leads on either death. I just want to relax." She said with sigh.

"I think I can help you with that." He kissed her passionately.

She kissed him back passionately. She didn't' have any idea what was going on with her and John. All she knew was that when she was with him, all reasoning and thoughts went out of her head. She had never felt a connection like she felt with him. She just couldn't figure out what that meant.

They were soon in bed making love. She guessed this was how he dealt with a friend's death.

The next day John had to train and get ready for the show. Taylie had all the reports and evidence from Ron's death. The medical examiner had ruled Ron's death a murder. The airline had given the police proof that they didn't' put peanut oil in their omelets. It had to be put in there sometime before Ron got it. But they had no video footage or anything to let them know that. It was like with Morrison. No leads no real evidence and no suspect.

Taylie looked over everything and realized that she needed some help. She decided to finally call Jennie.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" Jennie said when she picked up her phone. She knew it was Taylie from the caller ID.

"Can you come to where I am? I need your help on this case." Taylie said to her.

"Alright. I will be there in a few hours." Jennie said to her best friend. They had met when they were at the academy.

"Thanks." Taylie hung up and got all her things together. She wanted Jennie to look them over.

The superstars were working out in the gym talking about the recent murders. They were shocked at the deaths of their friends.

"I just can't believe that two of us are dead." Rey Mysterio said as he worked out with John and Randy and everyone else.

"I know. Morrison was strangled and Ron dead of an allergic reaction. "John replied.

"I hear the police have no leads." Randy added. "The agent who is investigating can't find anything. Whoever is killing is covering their tracks very well."

"It has to be someone close to us. That is the only way they could get this close." Rey replied as they worked out. "I know it's a superstar."

John, Randy and everyone else listened as Rey continued to talk about who might be the killer. The thought that someone was targeting the superstars was a scary thought.

Taylie sat in the restaurant waiting for Jennie to meet her. She wanted to talk about the case and what was going on with John.

"Hey, girl." Jennie said walking up.

"Glad you could come." Taylie said hugging her friend.

"So what's up? I know it's more than the case." Jennie said sitting down. She ordered as did Taylie.

"I'm sleeping with a superstar." Taylie said as their drinks arrives.

"Really? Who? Is it Randy Orton?" Jennie said with a smile. "Because if it is, you are lucky. That man is so lickable."

"Down girl, it's not Randy Orton." Taylie laughed.

"Then who?"

"John Cena."

"He's hot too. You lucky girl. Is the sex incredible?" Jennie asked intently.

"Jennie." Taylie laughed.

"Well, is it?"

"Yes, the sex is incredible." Taylie sighed. "But it's more than just sex. I feel a connection to him that I've never felt before."

"And this is a bad thing?" Jennie replied as their lunch arrived.

"No, it's not a bad thing. I just feel bad that I'm sleeping with him while I'm trying to find out who is killing people. I mean on the plane the other day while someone had put peanut oil in Ron's food and he was dying of the reaction, I was in the bathroom having sex with John."

"Really? In the bathroom?" Jennie laughed. "How was that?"

"Jennie, you're getting off point but to answer it was amazing."

"Taylie, you shouldn't feel bad about being with John. You can't help when you fall for a guy. You aren't neglecting your job. You said yourself there is nothing to go on."

"There isn't anything to go on. I have the files. Do you want to look over them?"

"Okay, later. Let's eat lunch and then you can introduce me to your sex toy." Jennie laughed.

"He isn't my sex toy." Taylie laughed.

"Oh, he is. You have spent how much time having sex with him." Jennie noticed her look. "Oh yeah, he is your sex toy."

"Stop. Let's finish."

Jennie laughed as they finished their lunch and then headed to the arena. They didn't' notice that Kelly Kelly had overheard their conversation and was heading to the arena to tell the other divas.

Kelly arrived at the arena and found Eve and Rosa in catering. She sat down at the table.

"So you guys will never guess what I heard." Kelly said to them.

"What?" Eve asked.

"John Cena is fucking with the FBI agent assigned to find who is killing."

"Really? This explains why he was in the office the other day. I can't believe she's sleeping with him."

"I believe it. The girl is obviously a whore. She only got here a few days ago and she is already fucking with Cena. Before long she will be bedding Orton and anyone else." Kelly said to them.

"She doesn't seem like a whore." Eve replied.

"She is. She is supposed to be here investigating who killed Morrison and then Ron. But instead of doing that, she's fucking Cena. What else would you call her?" Kelly said to her friends.

"Well I don't think she is one but you're entitled to your opinion." Rosa said getting up and walking away.

Eve and Kelly followed and headed to the locker room letting the conversation go. They had big matches that night and wanted to focus on them.

He watched the girls leave catering and head to the locker room. They sure were gossipy girls. He noticed Rey and some of the others nearby too. They were still talking about the killer. A whole group of people not realizing how close they were to joining their deceased friends. Who would be next? That was the question no one knew the answer too.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo for the help with this chapter.

* * *

><p>Later that night Taylie and Jennie met John for dinner. They had spent the day going over the files and Jennie agreed with Taylie. There was no evidence to charge anyone. Taylie was shocked when Randy walked up with John. She wasn't expecting him to bring someone.<p>

"I hope you don't mind but I brought Randy so it would be even and not weird for everyone." John said as he and Randy sat down.

"It's fine." Taylie said with a smile. "Jennie is fan of his."

"Taylie." Jennie said hitting her friend's arm.

"Oww, what was that for?" She asked holding her arm. "It's not like I said you thought he was very lickable."

"Taylie."

"Did I say that out loud?" Taylie looked at John and Randy and realized that she did say it. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know all the ladies love me." Randy joked.

"Alright. Enough of Orton and his ego. Let's have a nice dinner." John replied as the waiter took their order.

As they had dinner, they talked about the training both Jennie and Taylie had to do to get to where they were in the FBI. They had to take special classes to get to be profilers. They had help profile a lot of murders with the behavior analysis unit. They also talked about the guys and their career also. After dinner, Taylie and Jennie headed to their rooms while John and Randy headed to theirs. John and Randy were sharing while Jennie and Taylie each had their own. Both liked their own space.

Kelly headed out to the pool after leaving the club that was in the hotel. She was feeling a little light headed after drinking some with the girls. She walked to the pool to meet up with Cody Rhodes who she had been seeing on and off for a few months. He had sent her a text telling her to meet him at the pool. She walked slowly as she was very light headed.

She had met the girls for drinks and they had been joined by some of the guys. Everyone was laughing and toasting the lives of John Morrison and Ron Killings. Kelly left as soon as she got Cody's text. She walked around the pool and didn't see him.

"Cody, where are you?"

She felt someone come up behind her and figured it was Cody. She barely had time to react when she fell into the pool. She tried to get out but the light headiness made it hard and she began to shallow water and she soon only saw blackness as she fade out.

After getting back to her room, Taylie took a shower and got ready for bed. She got comfort and was looking over some things on her laptop when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and headed to the door.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked when she opened the door.

"I wanted to see you." He said walking in. "I hoped you weren't sharing with Jennie."

"I'm not. Jennie and I like our own space." She laughed as she sat down. "So what about you and Randy?"

"We don't mind sharing the room but I wanted to come and see you." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Really? I have an idea why you wanted to come and see me." She said pulling away and walking over to the window. "John, what is going on with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we haven't known each other that long and we have spent a lot time having sex. Is that all we are? Is that all you want?"

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That isn't what I want from you. I like you and I want to get to know you better and spend more time with you. I do really like you."

"I like you too."

He kissed her neck and started to move his hands under her tank top. She moaned as he ran his hands over her breasts. He removed her shirt and continued to kiss her neck and then her shoulders with her facing the window. She turned to face him and he kissed her lips. She removed his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her again. He removed her pajamas pants and then removed his own. Once their clothes were gone, they were soon making love against the window of her hotel room.

She didn't' think about the possibility of anyone seeing them. She only thought about the moment she was in with him. She had no idea of what was happening at the pool of the hotel as she and John were making love. No idea that another dead body had shown up.

Eve and Wade walked out of the club and toward the pool. They wanted some time alone after the party inside to celebrate. They walked to the pool and saw someone floating in it.

"I think that's Kelly." Eve said to her boyfriend.

"Call 911." Wade said as he dived into the pool to get Kelly out. He grabbed her and brought her to the side. He began doing CPR but nothing helped. He continued to until the paramedics came.

They quickly took her to the hospital where she was pronounced dead. They did some tests and it showed that Kelly had a good bit to drink. They were thinking it was the accident caused by how much she had to drink. The police were in agreement about that it was probably an accident.

No one saw the man watching them as they investigated the scene. He smiled as he watched as the police had no idea Kelly's death was far from being an accident.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Jennie headed to Taylie's room to get her so they could talk to the police about Kelly's death. She had seen the lights from her window and went to see what was going on. She showed them her badge and they told her what had happened. The police said it was an accident but Jennie knew that Taylie needed to investigate it. She knocked on the door and waited for Taylie to open it.

"Jennie, what are you doing here?" Taylie asked when she opened it wearing her robe.

"I came to get you." Jennie replied realizing what Taylie had been doing or rather who she was doing. "There has been another death. So quit banging Cena and get dressed."

"Give me a few." Taylie said heading back into the room to get dressed.

"Everything okay?" John asked when Taylie came back and started getting dressed. He was still in the bed after they had made love again before Jennie had arrived.

"There was another death. I need to investigate it." She said as she put on her shoes. "I will call you later."

She kissed him and headed out. She wondered who died and how.

"So, where are we going?" Taylie asked Jennie.

"The pool. Kelly drowned in it." Jennie said as they headed that way.

"Do you think someone drowned her?"

"I don't know. The police think it was an accident. She drank too much and fell into the pool."

"Seems like an accident."

"Something just isn't right." Jennie said as they arrived at the pool.

They began looking around the pool and found nothing that would say she was pushed or murdered. Everything pointed to an accident.

"It all seems like an accident." Taylie said as they looked around. "There is nothing to say she was murdered."

"Taylie, these deaths are puzzling. You have John Morrison who was strangled in the locker room. Then you have Ron Killings who ate an omelet that had peanut oil in it which he was deathly allergic too. Plus his Epipen was missing and has not been found. Now, you have Kelly Blank who drowned. We need to see if Kelly was drugged." Jennie said as she got out her cell phone and called the morgue to make sure they would do an autopsy and do a blood test.

They told her that would have the results soon and let her know. After looking at the scene, Taylie and Jennie started questioning some of the divas and superstars that were with her.

"So what did you see Eve?" Taylie asked her.

"We were having fun in the club when Kelly got a text from Cody. He wanted to meet her so she left. Wade and I then left not long after and we found her in the pool." Eve replied.

"Did you see anyone there?"

"No. We saw no one."

"Alright. Thank you." Taylie said as Wade and Eve left.

"I got the blood test back." Jennie said walking over.

"And?"

"Nothing. She had alcohol in her system but nothing else. So I guess it was an accident."

"I guess so. No one saw anything. She apparently got a text from her boyfriend, Cody about meeting him here. So we should talk to him."

"Let's go."

They headed to the hotel and got Cody's room number. They headed up to his room and knocked on the door when they didn't get an answer, they had the manager open the door and let them in.

They were shocked at what they found. Cody was on the bed dead of a drug overdose. He had a suicide note next to his body. It said he couldn't live without Kelly so he killed himself to join her.

"Do you think he killed Kelly and then himself?" Jennie asked Taylie.

"I don't know." Taylie replied. "We need to get the handwriting analyzed and see what the coroner says."

The police took Cody's body away and told them they won't have any answers until morning. So Jennie and Taylie headed back to their rooms. They now had four dead bodies and no answers to anything.

Taylie headed into her room and was shocked to find John still there.

"Have you been here the whole time?" She asked when she saw him on the bed watching a movie.

"Yeah. I wanted to wait for you." He said getting up and walking over to her. "I told you want I us to date and be together."

"Yeah." She said as she walked over to change into some pajamas.

"So what happened?"

"Kelly drowned and then Cody killed himself." She said as she changed.

"What?" He said shocked by the news.

"I think Kelly's death was an accident and Cody just couldn't take being without her." She turned to face him. "I'm sorry about your friends."

"It's okay. I wasn't that close to them but it is still hard to think about." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"John, maybe we shouldn't do this right now." She said pulling away.

"There is no reason not to." He whispered as he kissed her again.

He backed her into the wall of the hotel room as he continued to kiss her. He turned her to face the wall and began kissing her neck while his hands moved under her shirt. She moaned as he ran his hands over her breasts. He smiled against her skin as she did.

"Are you a naughty girl, Taylie?" He whispered as his hands moved up and down her body. His hands went to her hair and pulled her to him. "Are you?"

"Yes." She answered him. She had no idea he could be this dominating with her.

"I thought so." He kissed her shoulders. His hands continued to move all over her body. He removed her remaining clothes and then removed the sweat pants that he wore.

He took her hands and placed them on the wall above her head and placed his over hers. He kissed her neck again. As he did, he entered her from behind and began moving in and out her body.

She moaned as he continued. She was shocked when he started to get a little rougher with her during but there was something exciting about it too. He removed one of his hands from hers and placed it on her shoulders as he continued.

"You like that don't you?" He said as he pulled her hair to pull her to him again and he roughly moved inside her. "You like it rough, don't you?"

"Yes." She moaned as he continued. "I like it."

Once they had climax together, he moved them to the bed. The night continued with them making love over and over.

"Wow that was really intense." She said as they laid there after making love again. She moved to rest her head on his chest.

"Yeah it was." He replied as he stoked her hair. "Taylie, this isn't just sex for me. I really like you."

"I really like you too." She replied moving to kiss him. She was soon asleep.

Once she was asleep, he got up and walked over to the window. He looked out at the pool down below. Kelly had deserved to die for what she said about Taylie. Taylie was far from being a whore. Kelly and the others should have kept their mouths shut. He wouldn't allow them to talk bad about the woman he was falling in love with. He had put the drug in Kelly's drink and let it take effect. He had stolen Cody's phone earlier and sent her the message about meeting at the pool. Once she arrived, he moved behind her and pushed her in. Cody was merely a means to end. His death would make Kelly's seem like an accident exactly like he planned.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo for the help with this chapter.

Not my best chapter but I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was talking about Kelly and Cody's death. They didn't understand how four people could die over a few days. Morrison and Ron were murdered while Kelly's death was ruled an accident and Cody's was ruled a suicide. Everyone wondered what was going to happen next.<p>

"Taylie, I'm worried about this." Jennie said as they were having breakfast with John and Randy.

"About the case?" Taylie asked.

"Yes. We know Morrison and Ron were murdered but the others are accident and suicide. I just don't buy it."

"Do you think someone killed Kelly and made it look like an accident and then killed Cody and made like a suicide?"

"Maybe."

"I don't agree. I think it's just like it is. We need to focus on who killed Morrison and Ron."

"Yeah." Jennie knew she was right. Something was off with everything and she had find out what it was before more people died.

John had listened to what they were saying. He had to make sure no one knew he had killed everyone. He had covered his tracks very well so far. He gave Randy a little nudge to get him to take Jennie out.

"Jennie, how about we go out today and I can tell you about the superstars?" Randy asked her knowing that John must have wanted some time alone with Taylie. He had never seen John so interested in a girl before. He knew he had to really like her.

"Okay." Jennie agreed. She wanted to know more about the superstars and the wrestling world.

"Great." He smiled. He thought she was pretty and wanted to know more about her.

They soon left leaving John and Taylie there. There was a big show that night that was SMACKDOWN and RAW superstars combined.

"So, what are your plans today?" He asked her.

"Whatever you want to do." She smiled. "I thought maybe we could do a little sightseeing and just spend time together outside the bedroom."

"That sounds great." He smiled.

They soon left and spend the day together. It was nice to be out and enjoy some time. He had done a little research on her the night before after he had killed Cody. He found out about her family and her dad in prison. He wanted to see how he could play it to make sure she fell in love with him. He couldn't take the chance she would find out he had killed them and send him to prison.

They soon arrived at the arena for the show. Taylie and Jennie got together to try to figure things out but they were still coming up with nothing. John was sitting in his locker room when Rey Mysterio came in.

"John, can I talk to you?" Rey said to him.

"Sure what's up?" John asked.

Rey sat down on the sofa in the room. "I've been thinking about the deaths. I think Kelly and Cody were killed by the killer."

"Why do you say that?" John asked hoping he had no idea he was the killer.

"It's just something I feel."

"Do you know who the killer is?" John asked him.

"No, but I'm determined to find out who it is." He stood up and turned to John. "Are you with me?"

"Sure." John replied.

"Cool." Rey quickly left. He had a match later that night against Randy.

Once Rey had left, John began to pace. He had to get rid of Rey so no one would know who the killer was. He thought as he paced. He had to kill him there was no way out of it. He thought hard as to how to kill him. He sat down and thought about all the ways.

"I've got it." He said quickly leaving. He made sure no one was around as he headed to where they did the pyros for the show. It would look like an accident and no one would know it wasn't.

He went through the pyros and found the one for Rey. He knew he would be up soon. He began to fix everything to make sure Rey would die. He couldn't' take the chance that Rey would find out who the killer was. Once he was certain everything was a go, he headed to his match. He was going against Alex Riley.

His match was a few before Rey's. He hoped everything would go off without a hitch. He won his match against Alex Riley and headed back to the locker room. He wanted to get ready for when Rey would come out. He also needed to find Taylie. He had to talk to her about something. He found her sitting in the locker room reading over something with Jennie.

"Taylie, can I talk to you?" He asked when he walked in.

"Sure." She said looking at him.

"Alone."

"Alright. I will be back." She told Jennie as she got up and followed John. "So, what's up?"

"Wait until we get in the sound room." He said as they headed to it. He had made sure no one was in it a few minutes before. He pulled her into the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked once they were there.

"Just this." He said before kissing her.

She kissed him back passionately before pulling away. "John, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just want to be with you." He smiled making her melt immediately.

"Here?" She asked with some surprise.

"It's where we are." He said pulling her to him again. He kissed her passionately.

His hands went to her jeans and they were soon unbuttoned. He removed them and then his own. He kept one eye on the monitor as it was time for Rey's match. He entered her and they began to make love in the control room. He made sure to keep an eye on the monitor. He continued thrusting into her while watching the monitor. He saw that Rey was getting ready to come out. He heard the music. He smiled a little knowing it was almost time.

He could tell they were close to climaxing. He heard the pyros going off and knew that Rey was getting ready to jump out of the trap door on the stage. Just as he and Taylie were at their climax, the pyros that went off and Rey was caught by them and the trap door. He was killed instantly.

John and Taylie slowed their breathing afterwards and were soon dressed again. John watched the monitor and saw the horror on everyone's face as they realized that Rey was dead. He smiled a little knowing his plan worked.

Taylie heard the commotion and turned to the monitor. "What happened?"

"I think something went wrong with Rey's entrance." John said quickly.

"We should go." She said opening the door.

They headed out and toward the scene. Taylie saw Jennie there when they arrived.

"What happened?" She asked her.

"The pyros went crazy. He caught on fire and then the trap door went too high and he hit the lights above. He died instantly." Jennie replied.

"Another accident?" Taylie asked shocked.

"I don't know." Jennie replied before looking at the scene. She had an uneasy feeling about these accidents. Something was off and she couldn't figure it out. It was making her angry. There had to be something. Some clue to let them know who it was.

John and the others headed back to the locker room while Taylie and Jennie began to investigate. They looked at the pyros and the trap door.

"Look at this." Jennie said pointing it out to Taylie.

"It looks like someone tampered with the valve." Taylie replied.

"It wasn't an accident. He was murdered."

"But who would kill him?" Taylie knew that according to John Rey had no real enemies. So who would want him dead.

"I don't know. Taylie, there is more going on and we need to find out."

"I know that."

"Okay. Let's just go over the evidence later."

"Let's bring John and Randy in. They might know something."

"Good idea."

Jennie told the police to make sure all evidence and files get to her and Taylie. Once that was done, they headed back to the hotel. They had to try to get a profile on the killer. Both knew someone in the WWE was killing these superstars but they had no idea who or why.

please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Jennie and Taylie headed to the hotel and their room. Taylie had texted John and asked him and Randy to meet them at their room. Taylie and Jennie wanted to get their input on the murders.

"So, what did you lovely ladies want to ask us?" Randy flirting with Jennie more than Taylie.

"We wanted your help on these murders." Jennie laughing. She was starting too really like Randy.

"Okay, what did you need?" John asked. He hoped that he could make sure nothing pointed to him.

"Well, we know Morrison, Ron and Rey were murdered. Kelly's is ruled an accident and Cody's is ruled a suicide. I think they are wrong on the last two." Jennie said getting out the files. "I think the killer killed Kelly and made it look like an accident and then killed Cody and made it like suicide."

"That's a little farfetched." John replied. "Why would someone go to the trouble of all that?"

"To throw us off." Taylie replied. "There is something that we're missing. I just have no idea what it might be."

"I don't know. Can you guys think of anything?" Jennie asked.

"I can't." John replied.

"I really can't either." Randy replied.

"Well you guys were a lot of help." Jennie replied. "Okay, let's go over victimlogy."

"Alright." Taylie said walking over to the dry erase board and posting Morrison's photo on it. She wrote down everything about the murder. "First victim, John Morrison. Strangled at the arena. The only thing found was a simple silver chain."

"There was something found?" John asked shocked. He thought he covered his tracks very carefully.

"A simple silver chain but it's really irrevlent." Jennie added. "It could be Morrison's or just something someone left."

"Alright, next victim, Ron Killing. Died from an allergic reaction to peanut oil. His Epipen is still missing."

"The airline said they didn't put peanut oil in their omelets at all. It had to be put in there after he got it. So, that limits us to the superstars." Jennie said looking at the file. "John, you were seated next to Ron. Did you see anything?"

"No, once breakfast got there, I headed to the bathroom." John replied. "I only saw CM Punk nearby."

"How long were you in the bathroom?"

"I don't know. A little while." He replied to Jennie.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" She asked.

"He was with me." Taylie replied.

"Enough said." Jennie laughed. "So, John was busy and didn't see anything."

"Let's move on." Taylie added. "Kelly Blank. Death ruled an accident by drowning. No drugs in her system. She was drunk but that's it. Friends say she received a text from her boyfriend and went to meet him."

"So Kelly's death was an accident?" Randy asked.

"I don't think so." Jennie replied. "I think she was drugged."

"But nothing was found in her system." Taylie countered.

"Maybe she was given something that broke down immediately or wouldn't show up in a blood test." Randy added.

"Maybe. Alright next, Cody Rhodes. Kelly's boyfriend who friends say sent her a text. He was found dead from a drug overdose."

"With a suicide note." Taylie added.

"I just don't think its suicide."

"Jennie, the deaths of Kelly and Cody were ruled accident and suicide. I think they are just that."

"Alright. Say they are, let's move on the last and latest victim, Rey Mysterio. Died from pyro burning him and his head hitting the door. Clearly murder as the valves were tampered with."

"So we have three confirm murders and one accident and one suicide." Taylie said as she looked at the board.

"Yeah." Jennie replied. "Arggh, whoever is doing this killing is very good. They are covering their tracks so well."

"Yeah they are." Taylie added. "We don't have enough to do a profile."

"We can do a prelim profile."

"Alright."

"The unsub is a male between the ages of 24 to 35. He is a superstar because he is able to move around without suspicion." Jennie said.

"We know he is strong because of John Morrison's death. He is very smart and cunning because of the deaths of Rey and Ron. That's all we have."

"Does that sound like anyone you guys know?" Jennie asked them.

"It sounds like all of them." Randy replied.

"I agree." John said hiding his smile. The profile they gave would indeed fit most of the superstars.

"So we are back to having nothing." Jennie sighed. "No wonder you needed help Taylie. This case is hard."

"Let's let things sit for tonight and start fresh tomorrow."

"We are going shopping tomorrow." Randy said.

"Okay, we will come along." Jennie said to them.

"Alright, so Jennie, do you want to sleep in my room?" Randy asked with a smile.

"And why would I do that?" She asked him.

"So, John and Taylie can hump like bunnies." He replied.

"Alright. I will sleep in your room." She said getting up and getting her things. "See you later." She smiled at Taylie and headed out.

"Well, I guess it is just us." John said to her.

"I guess so." She smiled as she walked over to where he was. "So, I guess since Jennie and Randy think we hump like bunnies, he said. I guess we should."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." He smiled before kissing her.

They quickly removed their clothes and they were soon in the bed making love. The day's murder not on her mind as they were together. John, however, knew that he had covered his tracks pretty well so far but he had to continue to do that to make sure he wasn't a suspect.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

The next day everyone headed out shopping. Jennie and Taylie went to look at Macy's. Randy had a photo shoot and was meeting them there. John was hanging out with Kofi.

"I still can't believe that I had to drop the title to Wade Barrett. I mean come on." Kofi said as they were looking in the game store.

"It's just how it does." John replied as they did. He had been listening to Kofi bitch and moan about the title for almost two hours now.

"I was on a role. I shouldn't have had to give up my title. Especially not to someone like Wade."

"Kofi, let's go to the next level." John said as they headed out of the store and to the stairs.

They headed past house wares and to the stairs. John saw a door off to the side that lead to the bottom level of the parking garage.

"Hey, let's take a short cut I know."

"Okay."

They headed to the door and then down the stairs. Just as they were going down it, John pushed Kofi down the stairs. Once he landed five flights down, John made his way to where he was. He had to make sure Kofi was dead. When he got there, he checked his pulse and found he had a slight one.

"Damn, I can't let you live." John said. He got out the knife he had gotten when they walked by house wares and carefully stuck it in Kofi's chest. He made sure to not get blood on him.

Once he was sure Kofi was dead, he headed to the parking garage and dropped the knife. He had wiped his prints clean off of it. Now that he had killed Kofi, he needed to find Taylie. He made his way to the elevator instead of the stairs and headed to Macy's where he thought Taylie was.

He saw her and Jennie near the clothing area. He saw Taylie head into the dressing room and Jennie walk over to another section. He made his way over to the dressing room and looked around to make sure no one was looking. He went into the dressing room and found the one Taylie was in.

Taylie looked at herself in the mirror as she tried on the black dress.

"Not bad." She said to herself as she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She tensed when they did.

"I think you look beautiful." John whispered to her.

"John." She said turning to face him. "What are you doing here? In the dressing room?"

"I wanted to see you." He said before kissing her.

"And you couldn't wait?" She asked pulling away.

"I didn't want to wait." He kissed her again and pulled her to him. He started kissing her neck and his hands started too wandered under the dress.

"John, we can't do this here." She said putting her hand over his.

"No one will know if we are quiet." He whispered before kissing her again. He slowly moved his hand under her dress. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist him.

Her hands went to his pants and she quickly unbuttoned them. He backed her against the wall in the dressing and they were soon making love. She knew they shouldn't be doing it right there but she could never resist him and she honestly had no idea why. There was just something about him that she was so attracted too. Something that made her want him so much.

They had just finished when Jennie came into the dressing room looking for Taylie.

"Taylie, how did the dress look?" Jennie said through the door.

"Its looks great. I think I'm going to buy it." Taylie said trying to keep her composure. "I will be out in a minute. I will meet you at the register."

"Okay." Jennie said leaving.

"You are so bad." She said to him as they both got dressed. "You are going to get me caught one day and that would not look good on my record."

"I would never get you caught. I know how to cover my tracks." He said kissing her.

"I'm sure you do. But we better go before someone comes back." She got the dress and headed to the register. She paid for it and they soon left the store. John met up with them outside the store.

"Are we ready to go for lunch?" He asked them just as Randy walked up. "About time Orton."

"I'm here now let's go have lunch." Randy said moving to be near Jennie.

They made their way to the restaurant. They had just sat down when they heard sirens and people yelling. They headed to where it was and found it was at the parking garage. Jennie and Taylie each got out their badges and showed the police who let them through.

"What do you have?" Jennie asked the detective.

"Male, stabbed." He replied.

Jennie looked and realized it was Kofi. "That's Kofi Kingston, he is a WWE superstar."

"He fell and then he was stabbed. There is nothing to tell us who did it. We found the murder weapon but it's been wiped clean."

"We are investigating some murders of the WWE superstars."

"I read about that." He replied. "I can't give you much now. We are still processing the scene."

"Alright. Lets us know." Jennie said as she and Taylie headed out.

Everyone else soon headed back to the hotel. They had the next few days off as all of the funerals for the dead were in the next few days. Taylie and Jennie decided to stay in town and see if anything came up on Kofi's murder. There had to be a clue somewhere.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

This is a short chapter. I guess maybe a filler chapter.

* * *

><p>Taylie arrived at her hotel room and headed in. She and Jennie had been looking through the files and evidence most of the day. This case was kicking their butt and the dead bodies just kept piling up. They had nothing to go on other than it was a WWE superstar but there were so many and a lot of possibilities. Plus John kept distracting her with sex. She didn't know what it was about him that made her want to jump his bones every time he was close. There was such a strong attraction between them. It seemed like it overtook everything.<p>

She put the files down and decided to take a hot bath. Jennie told her she was staying in a room with Randy so she would have the room to herself. Taylie had to laugh when she thought about Randy and Jennie. They had become close and now it seemed that they are dating.

As she soaked the bath, she thought about the murders. It was somewhat unusual that there was no evidence. She had looked through everything and read everything and nothing stood out. She got out of the bath and headed into the room. She headed over to her suitcase and started to put on her pajamas when she felt someone come up behind her.

"You always look beautiful." John whispered before he kissed her neck.

"How did you get in here?" She said with a smile turning to face him.

"I have Jennie's key. She took mine and I took hers. You knew I would have to stay with you tonight since Jennie and Randy are staying together."

"I never thought about it. I was so focused on the case." She said as she started to get dressed.

"I don't know why you're getting dressed when I'm just going to take it off of you." He said pulling her tank top away and kissed her.

She kissed him back passionately and they were soon in bed making love. As they were, he thought about the day. He hadn't wanted to kill Kofi. But he just couldn't take his bitching and moaning about losing the title. Things like that happen and you just deal with and move on.

After they had made love, they laid there together in each other arms. Taylie rested her head on his chest while he gently rubbed her arm.

"Taylie, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said to her as they laid there.

"What?" She asked moving to look up at him.

"I wanted you to know that this between us is more than sex. I really like you. In fact, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Taylie was shocked but she knew that she felt the same way. She kissed him on the lips. "I love you too."

He smiled when she said that. He kissed her again and they were soon making love again. He knew now that he had her. She was in love with him and that made things easier. He just had to make sure he didn't get caught and he was going to try to not kill anyone else. As long as no one talked about Taylie as Kelly had or just completely annoyed him like Kofi, then no one would die.

Randy and Jennie both caught their breath after they had made love. It was the first time they had been together. Jennie rested her head on his chest as she thought about how they ended up making love. She had been going through some files on the case and was frustrated that they had no clue. Randy came in and they started talking about things. He kissed her and she deepened it and they were soon in bed.

"Randy, I don't really know what this means for us." She said as they laid there.

"I don't either. I know we haven't known each other that long." He replied. "But I don't regret what happened."

"I don't' regret it either. But I have a job to do and I can't let my focus shift from that." She got up and walked to the window. "I want us to be professional in public but in private, I want to be with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, you want to keep us a secret for now."

"Yeah I do." She said walking back to the bed. She kissed him and they were soon together again.

She knew that Taylie's head wasn't exactly in the case but hers had to be. Jennie knew that Taylie thought she didn't know about her and John and their dressing room sex but she did. She had never known her friend to fall so quickly for someone but based on everything, Jennie knew that Taylie was in love with John. Jennie liked him but she felt that all he wanted at the moment was sex from Taylie. They spent a lot in fact most of their time having sex and it worried Jennie as to how it would devastate Taylie when it was over. She just wasn't sure that John felt anything for her friend.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later everyone was back on the road. The show was in New York City. The police had said that nothing was found at the scene. Jennie knew there was something. She had a feeling something was coming to break the case open. She just didn't' know what it was. She and Randy had gotten closer over the last few days. She really liked him but she wasn't ready to be serious until this case was solved. She was also worried about Taylie. She was so in love with John and her head was not in the game. Last time that happened for Taylie, she almost died. Jennie remembered it like it was yesterday.

They had been investigating a murder and the lead detective was Taylie's old high school boyfriend. He and Taylie rekindled their romance and it was soon discovered that the killer wanted the detective dead. He kidnapped Taylie and the detective and he threatened to kill her. The FBI had stormed the building to rescue them and Taylie had been shot by the killer. She was rushed to the hospital and she was okay. Jennie always said it happened because Taylie was focused on him and not the job. She had missed the obvious clue.

Now it was like history was repeating itself. Taylie was in love with John and that clouded her judgment. Jennie was worried that she was missing a clue to get to know who the killer was. But she was more worried about Taylie.

"Hey, you look deep in thought." Taylie said as they were having lunch in catering.

"Taylie, I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you and John."

"What about us?"

"It's like with Parker."

"You think John and I are like Parker and I? No, we aren't like that."

"Taylie, you are in love with him and it's clouding you."

"It's not clouding me. Jennie, I know I love him and I want to be with him. Why does that have to affect anything?"

"Taylie, I'm worried. You almost died when your focus was on Parker. I don't want that to happen. I think John might be the killer."

"John wouldn't hurt me. He isn't the killer. I know he isn't."

"Maybe he is. Maybe he is using you to cover his tracks?"

"No, he wouldn't do that. He isn't a killer. Jen, you don't know him like I do. He isn't capable of killing."

"What do you really know about him? You know what you've read and you know what he told you and you know he is good sex. That doesn't mean he can't be a killer."

"I know he isn't a killer. You just don't understand. You have never wanted me to be happy. You have always wanted you to be happy and me to be miserable. You always want to throw in my face that you're better than me. At this job, at relationships, just at life. You think you're better than me. And now that I'm happy, you can't stand it."

Taylie quickly got up and headed to her room. She and Jennie were sharing that night but Taylie wasn't going to. She packed her bags and headed to the front desk to get another room. Once she had, she began to look over the files. Her judgment wasn't clouded. She would solve this case and prove that.

John and Randy finished up their work out and headed to their room. They were sharing as always but they were certain they would switch with the girls. They got to their room and saw Jennie standing by the door.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" Randy asked kissing her.

"Taylie and I had a fight." She replied.

"Is she okay?" John asked.

"I don't know. She got another room."

"I'm going to find her and make sure." John didn't like that Jennie obviously upset Taylie. He had to know what the fight was about.

He left Randy and Jennie and texted Taylie to find out where she was. She texted him her room and told she was looking over the files. He quickly made his way to her room. He had to know what she and Jennie knew about the killings.

"So, what did you and Taylie fight about?" Randy asked when he and Jennie headed into his room.

"I told her I thought her relationship with John was clouding her judgment on the case. That she wasn't focused and I was worried because of what happen with Parker."

"Who's Parker?" He asked sitting down.

"Parker was Taylie's high school boyfriend. They broke up and we were working a case in Seattle and he was the lead detective. He and Taylie rekindled their relationship." She said pacing. "Anyway, the killer was targeting Parker and he kidnapped both Taylie and Parker. When we stormed the building to rescue, Taylie was shot and she almost died. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"John wouldn't hurt her. He is a good guy."

"Do you know him that well?"

"Yes. I've known John for years. He is not violent."

"Alright. I just don't want this killer to go after John and get Taylie instead." She knew that Randy wouldn't believe that she thought maybe John was the killer.

"Was that all?"

"She said I didn't want her to be happy. That I always threw in her face that I was better than her."

"Don't take this the wrong way but did you?"

"Yes, I have. Randy, Taylie's father killed her mother when she was young and then her father died in prison. She grew up in foster care until Richard, our boss and his wife, became her foster parents. They paid for college and law school. Then she joined the FBI." Jennie said as she sat down. "I grew up with two loving parents in a middle class neighborhood. I had the best and I never wanted for anything and I always got what I wanted. I know it's bad to say but I am better than her. I've had great relationships with guys and she hasn't. She falls fast and then she is hurt. Her heart is associated with sex. If she has good sex with someone, she falls for him."

"Wow, you really think that about someone who is your friend? I would hate to think what you think about someone you hate."

"I love Taylie as my best friend, I do. But she just doesn't think. She wants to be loved and in love so bad that it clouds her judgment on everything."

"I think you're underestimating her and John. I know John and he does love her."

"I hope so for her sake."

Randy sighed but let the subject drop. He was a little shocked that she thought that about her friend. He knew John and he knew that John did love Taylie and based on what he saw between Taylie and John, Taylie did love him too.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

John arrived at Taylie's room and knocked on the door. He had to make sure she was okay and to make sure that nothing pointed to him as the killer.

"Hey." Taylie said when she opened the door.

"I came to see if you were okay." He said walking in. He could tell that she had been crying. He walked over and sat by her on the bed. "Jennie said you and she had a fight?"

"Yeah. She told me that I wasn't thinking clearly because of our relationship. That you might be the killer and using me to cover your tracks." She wiped her tears. "She just doesn't want me happy. She thinks she is better than me."

"Why would she think that?"

"She grew up with two loving parents in a nice house. I grew up in foster care with a dad in prison. So of course she thinks she is better than."

John wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close as she cried. She was hurting and that was something he wouldn't tolerate. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his girl. He made Kelly pay for saying something mean about her that Taylie didn't even know was said. But Jennie had hurt her in person and that wouldn't be allowed. It was time to get rid of Jennie so she couldn't hurt Taylie again. Taylie would be upset for a little bit but she would get over it and he would be there to help her. He just had to plan it right.

"Do you think she's right? That she is better than me."

"No, no one is better than you. She's wrong. You are the better person."

She looked at him and smiled. He leaned in to kiss her. The kiss soon turned passionate. He pulled her into his lap and moved to kiss her neck. His hands went to her shirt and it was soon discarded. He continued to kiss her neck, collarbone and shoulders. She moaned as he did. Her hands went to his shirt and it joined hers on the floor. She kissed his lips while moving her hand down to the button on his jeans. She quickly unbuttoned it. He moaned a little when her hand grazed him.

He moved them to the top of the bed and he unbuttoned her jeans and removed them along with her shoes. He finished getting undressed and joined her on the bed. He kissed her again and slowly made his way down her body. He wanted to make her forget what Jennie had said. As he kissed every inch of her, he also thought about how to get rid of Jennie. She wouldn't get the chance to hurt his girl again. He started to slowly and gently make love to her when she stopped him.

"I don't want you to be gentle." She whispered to him. She didn't want their usual gentle love making. She wanted the hot, steamy, rough sex they had after Cody and Kelly died.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked as he kissed her.

"Yes."

He picked her up and they were soon against the wall in the hotel room. He turned her to face the wall and entered her from behind. He moved inside her hard and fast like she wanted. She moaned as he did. It felt so good to her. It was just what she wanted and needed in that moment. Just as she was close, he turned her to face him and pressed her against the wall and continued. Both soon reached their climax.

After they had, he moved them to the bed and slowly made love to her again this time very gentle. Afterwards, they both laid there together. He had yet to think about how to kill Jennie.

"Do you feel better?" He asked her.

"I do." She replied. "John, I love you, you know that right."

"Yes. I love you too."

"Good. I just wanted you to know."

She was soon asleep. Once she was, he got up and began to look through the files she had. He wanted to know everything they thought about the case. He carefully read everything and realized that they didn't have much. They had no clue who the killer was. He breathed a sigh of relief. Now he just had to figure out how to kill Jennie.

The next morning John and Randy met to work out. Randy was debating about telling John what Jennie had said but he knew that John needed to know.

"What's up man?" John said walking up to him.

"Nothing. Did you talk to Taylie?"

"I did. She is okay upset but okay."

"John, after you left, Jennie said some things."

"About Taylie?" John stopped what he was doing and turned to Randy.

"She said that Taylie's heart is associated with sex. If she has good sex with someone, she falls for them. She said that Taylie is so desperate to be loved and be in love. John, are you sure Taylie really loves you?"

"She does love me and your little girlfriend needs to shut up."

"John, she is only looking out for Taylie and I'm looking out for you. I think Taylie does love you but I just thought you needed to know."

"I get that Taylie's life hasn't been as perfect as Jennie's. But that doesn't mean she is better than Taylie. I know that's what she said. I honestly don't think Jennie is that good of friend to Taylie. Taylie is a wonderful person who has had some rough things happen to her. But I don't care. I love her and I'm going to make sure no one hurts her again."

"Alright. " Randy replied. He had never seen John so in love with someone or so angry that someone had talked about a girl he liked.

They worked out for a few more hours then headed to meet the girls. John had moved out of the room he shared with Randy and started sharing with Taylie. Jennie and Taylie weren't really talking to each other. John had thought all day how to kill Jennie. He was close to finding a way to do so and not get caught. He was going to make sure Jennie never hurt Taylie again.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

The next two weeks went by with no murders or any clues. Jennie and Taylie only talked when it was about the case. John had told Taylie what Jennie said to Randy so she cut off contact with Jennie until the case was over.

John sat in the hotel room looking up things on his laptop. He still planned to kill Jennie. He just had to figure out how. He heard the key in the door and the door open. He quickly close the window and opened the one previous he had been looking at. He was planning a surprise for Taylie.

"Hey, everything okay?" He asked when she walked in. She looked like it was a rough day.

"Yeah. Jennie and I talked about the case. We still have nothing. I don't get it."

"I'm sure a clue will turn up."

"I hope so." She sighed a little.

"What?"

"I just haven't felt good the last few days. Plus Jennie doesn't think you love me or that I love you. You know I love you right?"

"Of I know that. I love you too." He said before kissing her. "You are okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't want you to doubt me."

"Baby, I could never doubt you. I know you haven't had the easiest life but I promise you, I'm going to make sure no one hurts you and that you have everything you deserve to have."

She smiled when he said that. She leaned in and kissed him. She was in love with him and nothing would ever change that. It wasn't anything she had felt before. They had a connection.

She pulled away. "You should head to the arena."

"You're right I should." He looked at the time. He now had three murders to plan instead of one. "I will see you at the show." He kissed her and grabbed his bag and headed out.

After he left, he headed to the arena. He had to get rid of Maryse and Ted first and then Jennie. He just had to figure out the best way to do each. He headed to his locker room and was shocked to find Maryse waiting.

"What do you want, Maryse?" He asked her.

"I know it's you. You killed John, Ron, Kelly, Cody, Rey and Kofi."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I saw you. I saw you push Kofi."

"And why didn't you say anything?"

"Because of what I want." She walked over to him.

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"You of course. I want you. If you don't want everyone to know you killed them, then you will be with me right here, right now."

"How do I know once that happens that you won't tell anyone?"

"You don't. You just have to trust me." She said with a smile.

He thought quickly and realized exactly how to kill her. He walked over close to where she was and he grabbed her. He kissed her while getting the knife out of his pocket. He had no intention of doing anything with her. He felt her hands on his shirt and before she could react, he stuck the knife deep inside her back. His kiss stopped her from yelling out. Once she stopped moving, he let her body drop not noticing that she had torn his shirt and had a piece of it in her hand. He quickly moved her body to the locker room next door. He made sure to wipe the knife clean and placed it back in his stuff. He fixed her body so no one would find it for a while.

He headed to his locker room and found Taylie there. He smiled as he walked in.

"Hey, babe." He said kissing her.

"Hey, where were you?"

"I had a meeting with creative. Nothing major."

"Oh, okay." She smiled.

"You know I have time before my match." He smiled showing her his dimples which made her melt.

"Time for what?" She asked.

"This." He grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

His hands moved to her shirt and it was quickly discarded. He continued to kiss her as he undressed her. Her hands went to his shirt and she soon had him undressed too. He moved them to the sofa in the room. He laid her back on it and covered her with his own body. Once they were close, he entered her and started to move inside her. He felt her hands on his back as he continued. They were soon both close to climaxing. Once they had, they laid there together catching their breathes.

"Wow, that was incredible. " She said as they laid there.

"Yeah it was." He smiled. He knew his plan was coming together. He just had a few loose ends to tie up.

"You better get ready for your match." She said when she looked at her watch.

"Yeah, I should. I will see you after?"

"Yes." She smiled as he got dressed. She just stared as he did. She never knew she could love someone as much as she did him.

"Enjoying the view?" He laughed when he turned around and saw her.

"Always." She replied.

"I will see you later." He kissed her and headed out for his match.

She smiled before getting up and getting dressed. Once she was, she turned on the TV in the locker room and got ready to watch John's match. After it was over, he showered and told her he had a surprise for her at the hotel and to give him time to set it up.

"Oh my god." Eve yelled when she saw Maryse's body.

"What?" Wade asked looking where his girlfriend was looking. "Oh my god."

Taylie heard the noise and headed out of the locker room. She saw what they were looking at. She went over to the body. She saw something in Maryse's hand and she took it out. She knew it was a piece of John's shirt. She heard the other police coming and she quickly pocketed the evidence. She had to talk to John before she did anything.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

John arrived at the hotel and headed to Ted's room. He had to know if Maryse told him that John was the killer. If she had, then he would have to kill Ted also. He couldn't let anyone know he was. He arrived at Ted's room and knocked on the door.

"John, what's up?" Ted asked opening the door.

"I need to talk to you." John said pushing his way into the room. "What did Maryse tell you?"

"She told me everything." Ted replied as he walked to the window. He got out a tape recorder and pressed play. "John, why did you kill those people?"

"I didn't kill anyone."

"I know you did. Maryse told me."

John took the rope out of his pocket and walked over to Ted.

"You don't know anything." John said standing near Ted

"I know you killed them. Just admit it." Ted wanted to get it on tape.

"I admit nothing." John said as he walked closer to Ted. "I did nothing."

He quickly wrapped the rope around Ted's neck before Ted could react. He started to choke him. He put press as Ted started to fight but it was to no avail. Ted was soon lying on the floor dead.

"You should have not listened to Maryse." John said as he walked into the bathroom. He pulled back the shower curtain and went and got the rope.

He wrapped the rope around the shower rod. Once he made a noose in the end, he headed back to the room and got Ted. He had to make sure it looked like he had killed himself. He positioned Ted in the right way and headed to make sure all signs that he had been there were gone.

"Ted, man I need to talk." Randy said walking in. He saw John in the room. "John, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Ted." John replied looking toward the bathroom. He hoped that Randy didn't look in there.

"Is he here?"

"No. When I got here, he was gone."

"Then how did you get into the room?"

"The door was open."

"Oh, well tell Ted I was here." Randy said walking out.

John sighed. He would have to kill Randy now too. When Ted's body was found and questions were asked. Randy would say he saw John in Ted's room. He hated that he had to kill his best friend.

Randy headed back to his room. He thought that he had seen Ted come back to his room. He headed into the room and found Jennie there.

"Hey, everything okay?" He asked her.

"I guess. I tried to talk to Taylie at the arena tonight but she wouldn't talk to me."

"I'm sure it will be okay." He said sitting down beside her. "I just saw John in Ted's room."

"Why was John in Ted's room?" Jennie thought that was very strange.

"I don't know. Ted wasn't there."

Jennie bit her lip. She knew she had to share her suspicious with someone.

"Randy I have to talk to you about something and I'm not sure how to put it so I'm just going to say it."

"Alright, what?"

"I think John is the killer and using Taylie to cover his tracks." She said.

"John isn't a killer. He wouldn't hurt anyone." Randy was shocked that she would think that.

"I think he is. Something just tells me he is."

He sighed and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I promise you that John is not the killer."

He leaned in and kissed her. He felt her kiss him back. He backed her to the bed and their clothes were soon gone. They began making love not hearing the door open.

John saw the couple and he knew that he could kill them both and be done with it. He took out the spear that he had found in Ted's room. He had seen it the gift shop and figured Ted bought it was He could use it and stick it through both Randy and Jennie. Jennie and Randy were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice him there. He walked over to the bed and raised the spear. He saw the fear in Jennie's face as he brought it down and stuck through both of them. Either had time to scream from the impact. They both died instantly. He looked at the scene and hated it. He hadn't wanted Randy to die but he couldn't let him put the pieces together and know John was the killer. As for Jennie, she deserved to die for what she said to Taylie. He made sure nothing pointed to him and he headed back to his room.

Taylie arrived back at the hotel and headed to the room she shared with John. She slid her key into the slot and headed in. John wasn't in the room but it was set up for a romantic night. She knew she had to know why Maryse had a piece of his shirt in her hand. She began looking through everything. She walked over to John's bag and started going through it.

"There isn't anything. He can't be the killer." She said out loud to the room. It was then that something caught her eye. It was a scrapbook. "What's this?"

She began to look through it. . It had a picture of everyone who had died and the newspaper article about it. Written in the book by the picture was the reason for the killing.

"Oh my god. This can't be right. John wouldn't do this." She said out loud to herself just before everything went black.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

John had arrived back at the hotel to surprise Taylie. He had a nice romantic night planned. He walked in and saw her on the bed looking at something. He noticed his bag was open and knew she had found the scrapbook. He had to explain things to her before anything else. He took out the chloroform he had in his pocket and put some on a cloth. He walked over to the bed and placed it over her mouth and nose before she could react. Once she was out, he moved her to the bed and got out the handcuffs that he carried. He handcuffed her to bed and made sure she couldn't get out of them. He sat down on the bed and used the smelling salt to wake her up.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" He asked getting up off the bed.

"What?" Taylie asked trying to move only to realize she was handcuffed to the bed.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"I found the scrapbook. I know you killed them."

"Well then, why deny it?"

"John, please. Let me go."

"I would never hurt you." John replied. "I handcuffed you to make sure you wouldn't leave."

"I won't leave."

"I have to be sure. We have a lot to talk about."

"Like what?" She was certain he wouldn't hurt her.

"Why I killed my friends." He replied with a smile. "You have no idea how damn exhausting it is to be John Cena. Having everyone depends on you for comfort and support and come to you with their problems. Being the good guy isn't black and white, Taylie."

He sighed and walked to the other side of the room. "Especially when your friends have superficial and stupid problems. Then they don't even listen to the advice you give them. I was tired of it and I snapped on Morrison first. After I killed him, the rest came easy. Each one came to me with their stupid problems or found out that I was the killer. Never once did they ask if I had anything I wanted to talk about. They were all selfish. I did everyone a favor when I got rid of them."

"You killed John, Ron, Rey, and Kofi?"

"Yes. John came to me with some stupid problem and I snapped. I strangled him. Ron was telling me all about a girl dumping him. I got tired of it. So I took his Epipen and then I put peanut oil in his omelet. Rey was going to look into who killed Ron and John and I couldn't let that happen. Kofi was complaining about losing the belt. I couldn't take it so I pushed him down the stairs and stabbed him." He walked over to her and sat on the bed. "I killed Kelly also. I heard her call you a whore and I wasn't going to let anyone say that about you. I put drugs in her drink and then pushed her in the pool. I killed Cody because it just made sense. I made it look like a suicide. I killed Maryse because she found out I killed the others. I killed Ted because Maryse told him what I did. I killed Randy because he came into Ted's room. I know he didn't see Ted's body but I had to kill him. I killed Jennie because of what she said to you."

"You killed Jennie and Randy?" She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that he was the one killing.

"Yes. You are my girl. I will not let anyone hurt you."

"John, please let me go." She begged.

"I can't. Not until we talk some more."

"What else is there to talk about?" She had no idea what more he had to confess to her. She wondered what he was going to do since he was confessing everything to her.

"About our baby." He replied with a smile.

"What baby?" She asked not understanding what he meant.

"The baby we're having." He laughed.

"We aren't having a baby." She replied thinking he was delusional.

"We are though. I know you have had the signs. The morning sickness, you're late, and when we had sex earlier, I felt the difference in you. You will take a test soon and it will show that you're pregnant."

She thought to everything and realized he was right. She was late and she had been sick. "But we were careful. We always used protection."

"My beautiful girl, we weren't careful. I never used protection since that first time." He noticed the shocked on her face. "I see you're wondering how you didn't know that. Well, after that first time when the sex was so mind blowing, your words remember, you were always caught up in the passion of being with me and you never noticed that I didn't have a condom."

"Why would you not use protection?"

"I was trying to get you pregnant."

"You purposely got me pregnant? How could you do that?" She asked shocked.

"I had a plan the moment I met you." He said sitting down on the bed. "I liked you immediately. So I wanted to get to know you and make sure you didn't know I was the killer. I did the research on you and found out that your father was in prison and he died there. You grew up in foster care. So I knew if you were pregnant with my baby, you wouldn't turn me in. You wouldn't put the father of your child in prison"

She was shocked that he purposely got her pregnant but a part of her was excited about having a baby with him.

"How did you know you would get me pregnant? You have to have sex at certain times for that to happen."

"I know. I found your calendar with all that on it and I did the research and found out the exact days that you could get pregnant. On those days, I made sure we were together and as you recall, several times each day. I wasn't taking a chance. I had to make sure you got pregnant."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Now, to make sure you're pregnant, why don't we have a little fun right now?"

She knew that she couldn't do anything to stop him while handcuffed to the bed and a part of her didn't want to stop him.

He kissed her again and felt her kiss him back. He unbuttoned her shirt and then unhand cuffed her one hand at a time to take it off. Once her shirt and bra were gone, he handcuffed her back to the bed. He wasn't taking the chance that she would try to leave.

He kissed her and then moved to her neck. He moved to her breasts and then down her stomach. He heard her moan as he did. He removed her jeans and shoes and then removed his own. Once he had he started to make love to her. He teased her with his fingers trying to bring her to the edge. He liked being in control like this and he did love her. He had no idea when he began his plan to make sure she wouldn't turn him in that he would truly fall in love with her.

Taylie couldn't contain her moans as he teased her. She did love him more than anything. Now that she knew he was the killer, her feelings didn't change in fact it made her want him more and she wasn't sure what that said about her.

"I want you." She said as he kissed her neck. "I want you so much. Do it. Make love to me."

He moved to where he was positioned over her and he slowly entered her. His movements were slow as he moved in and out of her. She moaned as he moved. She knew he was going slowly to tease her more.

"God, John, faster." She moaned as he moved slowly. She was close to the edge.

"No, you come when I want you to." He whispered as he continued slowly.

He continued at the pace but it wasn't long before they both climaxed together. He pulled out and got dressed. Once he was, he uncuffed her and helped her get dressed.

"Now what?" She asked him.

"That depends on you. Are you going to turn me in?" He asked as they both sat on the bed.

She thought for a minute and placed a hand on her stomach. She knew that she was probably pregnant. She looked at him. He was the father of her child and the man she loved. Could she turn him in?

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

"Taylie, what is your decision?" He asked her again.

She thought for a minute. She needed to know if she was pregnant or not. She had to know.

"I need to know if I'm pregnant before I decide anything." She said to him.

"Alright." He said walking over to his bag and getting out the pregnant test he had got earlier. "Here let's see."

She took the test and headed to the bathroom with him following her. She honestly hoped she was pregnant. She wanted nothing more than to have a family. She took the test and headed back into the other room. Once the five minutes was up, she looked at the test. She was pregnant.

"So, now what are you going to do?" He asked when he saw the test. "Are you really going to send the father of your child to prison? Do you want your child growing up like that?"

She sighed. She knew he was right. She never wanted her child to grow up like she did. She looked over at him and made her decision.

"I won't turn you in. I will help you cover your tracks on this."

"Okay, how?"

"There is no evidence linking you to anything. I took the piece of evidence Maryse had. No one ever saw it. These cases will go unsolved. I will tell my boss that Jennie and I tried but we could never find the killer."

"What about evidence Jennie might have had?"

"I will go to the room and see if she had anything." She got up and walked to the door. She didn't get far when she felt his hand on her.

"I'm going with you." He said as they headed there.

She walked in the room and saw the scene. She couldn't believe that John had done this. He killed her best friend and his own.

"Oh my god." She said out loud.

"Taylie, I never wanted to do this." He said to her. "But we need to find her files."

Taylie sighed and headed to where Jennie had her files. She looked them over and found Jennie's notes where she said thought John was the killer. Taylie quickly pocketed them.

"Alright. That's everything." She said to him.

"Let's get out of here then." He took her hand and they headed back to their room.

Once they were there, John pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about things. I never wanted that." He whispered to her.

"I know." She said turning to face him. "John, I love you and I'm going to make sure you don't go to prison but you can't kill anymore. It stops here."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her. "I promise I won't kill anymore."

She smiled before kissing him back. She hoped he would keep his word and not kill anymore. She knew that she couldn't be an FBI agent knowing that she covered up the murders. It wouldn't be right.

"I love you Taylie." He said pulling away from her a little.

"I love you too." She replied.

He smiled before kissing her again. He quickly moved them to the bed and they were soon making love. Both knew that the bodies of Ted, Jennie and Randy would soon be discovered. She had to call her boss and tell him that there were no clues to any of the murders and also put in her resignation.

"Taylie." John said as they laid there afterwards.

"Yeah." She asked moving to look at him.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me and we can be a family with our child. You won't have to work. I will take care of you and our child. I love you and I want us to be together."

She thought about and realized he was right. They should be a family with their child.

"I love you too and yes, I will marry you."

He smiled and kissed her again. Finally everything was good. Now all they had to do was make sure no one ever found out the truth.

The next morning, both got up and got ready for the day. The superstars were scheduled to leave but with the discovery of the bodies, she knew that wasn't going to happen. They were heading out of their room when Taylie saw her boss coming toward her.

"Richard?" Taylie asked once she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how the case was going."

"We haven't found any clues." Taylie told him. "I was just going to see if Jennie was up so we could work on it."

"Alright. Let's go get Jennie." Richard said.

Taylie followed her boss to Jennie's room. She knew that they were getting ready to find the bodies. She had to make sure she looked surprised when they did. Richard knocked on the door and no one came.

"Are you sure she is here?" He asked Taylie.

"Yes, she has been seeing Randy Orton."

"Alright." Richard called the front desk and got the manager to come up to let him in the room.

The manager came and let them in. They walked into the room and both were shocked that what they saw.

"Oh my god." Taylie said when she saw it. Even though she knew what she would see, she had to act shocked.

"I will have the team here." Richard said calling them.

Taylie looked at the bodies. She sighed and put her head down. She hated that Jennie and Randy were dead. In fact, she hated that all of them were dead. She knew their families deserved justice for their murders but she couldn't send the father of her child to prison.

"The team is on their way. Taylie did you guys see anything while you were investigating?"

"No. Every time there was a death, there would be nothing. No evidence. Nothing that told us who was killing them."

"Alright. If we don't find anything, then we will consider these cases closed. Because you and Jennie are well were the best. If you guys couldn't find anything then there was nothing to find."

"Yeah." She replied.

She stood back while the team looked around. The manager had come and told Richard that there was another dead body. He went to the room and it looked like suicide. He had the team look around anyway.

"So far nothing." He said to her. "Taylie, if we can't solve this, then that's it. We will mark these as unsolved and move on. You will head back to Virginia."

"Richard about that."

"What, sweetie?"

"I'm having a baby."

"What? That's great." He said hugging her.

"Thanks. I think it would be better if I resigned. I want to focus on being a mom."

"Sweetie, can you afford that?

"Yes. I'm getting married."

"That's wonderful. So do I get to meet this guy?"

"It's John Cena."

"Really? Well congratulations, sweetie." He hugged his foster daughter. He was happy that things were going good for her. He had always wanted her to be happy. "I can't wait to meet him but first let's see if we can't figure this case out."

She smiled and followed him. She knew that the team would find nothing. She had made sure of that. As they watched the team look over the room, she thought about things. She never pictured this as her life. She was giving up her job and her morals really to be with John and their child. She was letting families not get the closure they deserved. But she couldn't let her child grow up without a father or with a father in prison. As much as she hated the families wouldn't get closure, her family was more important. The family she and John were making together with their child.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to everyone who read, reveiwed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to Dejavu1978 for the help on this chapter. A special thanks to her and RatedrKjErIcHo for all the help on this story.

* * *

><p>For weeks Richard had his team comb every inch of every crime scene. They spent endless nights poring over every file. But just like Taylie and Jennie, he found nothing. Richard had no clue that what little evidence there had been, Taylie had taken out and destroyed.<p>

Taylie had resigned from the FBI and moved from her Virginia apartment to John's house in Tampa. John had kept Taylie close to him over the last few weeks. He didn't want to take the chance that she would turn in him the moment he turned his back. No matter how much she said she wouldn't. He wondered how she could be okay with everything. When she found out, she was shocked but surprisingly calm. It wasn't the reaction he thought he would get. He was certain she would hate what he had done and then only be with him because of the baby. But it seemed different with her.

"There's nothing here to eat, I'm going to the grocery store. I'm so craving some canoli." Taylie said the day they had arrived in Tampa.

"Wait, I'll go with you." John was working on one of his cars and began to wipe off his hands.

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine. I got the stores address and I got GPS." she smiled. She liked how protective John over her.

John tossed his wrench to the side and watched her walk toward the drive way. He wrestled with his thoughts. Taylie, in his mind, was making excuses to go off by herself.

Taylie opened the door to the car John had given her. She tossed her purse into the passenger's side. But before she could climb in she was grabbed from behind.

"John." she screamed realizing that the large arm around her neck was his. "John, what are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same thing? You're going to turn me in aren't you?"

"John, no."

John wrestled with his own thoughts. He loved Taylie so much and didn't want to live without her, but he couldn't go to jail either. He used no pressure to hold her with him. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her in anyway.

Taylie didn't fight to free herself from John's hold. She leaned against his body lovingly and gently stroked the arm that held her loosely. She could hear the sadness in his voice. It sounded like he was crying.

"Baby." she purred. "I love you. You have to trust me or this is never going to work." John released her and watched her climb into her car. He rounded the car and tried to open the passenger's door. It was locked. Taylie unlocked it for him which surprised him since his first thought had been that she would speed out of the driveway.

"Taylie, can I ask you something and you tell me the truth?" John asked as they made their way to town.

"Sure." She replied to him.

"How can you be okay with this?"

"Okay with what? Living with you, marrying you, having your baby?"

"With what I did. I know despite what you say, you can't be okay with it."

She sighed. "John, you don't really know anything about me. You know what you read in the file. But my record from 18 and under is sealed."

"What are you saying?" He looked at her. Surely she was trying to throw him off her true feelings. He struggled with his own thoughts. One part of him told him to kill her and cover all his tracks. The other would rather spend a lifetime behind bars before it would allow him to hurt her or his child.

Taylie took a deep breath. She was going to tell him something that no one knew. Something he would never expect.

"When I was fifteen and in a foster home, the one before I was placed with the Monroe's, I got into trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"My foster dad and brother thought it would be fun to come after me. They both raped me while I lived in that house."

"What?" He was shocked she went through that. He wanted nothing more than to kill them for doing that to her.

"They raped me but one day I snapped and I killed them both with the gun my foster dad always had in his room. I walked up to them and I shot them." She turned to face him. "My records were sealed because I was a minor. The judge ruled that I be given probation and that was when I was sent to live with Richard and his wife. What better way to clean me up then to have me live with an FBI agent."

"You killed them?" He was shocked because he never saw her as the type.

"Yes, I killed them." She turned to face him. "You see that's why I'm not overly upset. I know you killing was different but we both still kill people. I won't turn you in. You are the father of my baby and the man I'm in love with. There is nothing I want more than you and me and our baby."

He leaned in and kissed her. He had no idea about her past and now he saw clearly why they had a connection.

"I love you Taylie."

"I love you too." She smiled.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days were a struggle for John and Taylie. She knew he was still thinking she would turn him in but that wasn't something she even thought about. She had made her decision to be with him and she was sticking to it. She loved him more than anything and she wanted their life together. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She found him watching a movie. She walked over to him and took the remote turning off the movie.

"Hey, I was watching that." He whined grabbing for the remote.

"I want to talk to you about everything." She said placing the remote on the coffee table.

"Okay."

"John, I want us to get everything out in the open and work through any doubts you have about me turning you in."

"Alright." He said in an annoyed tone.

"John, you know, you aren't the only one with questions."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you killed everyone who knew you were the killer or thought you were. You killed your friends. How can I be sure the thought isn't in your head to kill me? How do I know you won't kill me?"

"Taylie, I love you and I would never hurt you."

"Are you saying the thought never crossed your mind?"

He sighed because he knew it had. "The thought crossed my mind but I would never hurt you."

"Alright. Then know this. I will not turn you in. I love you more than anything. I left my job at the FBI to be with you. I destroyed all signs that you killed anyone. Doesn't that say that I love you and would never turn you in?"

"Yes." He said sighing. He realized now how stupid it was to think that she would turn him in. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have been so crazed. I just love you so much and I want nothing more than our family. I just don't want to go to jail."

"John, there is no evidence to link you to anything. I made sure of that and we haven't heard anyone talking about knowing you did anything." She replied taking his hand in hers. "You won't go to jail."

He smiled at her before kissing her. He decided to bring up what he was thinking. "Taylie, I was thinking about us getting married."

"Do you not want to marry me?" She said with tears in her eyes. She was afraid that he would not marry her.

"I want to marry you more than anything. I was thinking we should just elope. Let get married right now. We can fly to Vegas and just do it."

"You don't want your family with you?" She knew she didn't really have any but Richard and his wife now that Jennie was dead.

"I just want it to be us. You, me and the baby." He said placing his hand on her stomach. "I want just you, me and the baby."

She look down and then back up to him. "Alright. Let's do it. Let's just get married."

"Great. I will make the plane reservations." He kissed her and headed to the office.

She smiled before heading upstairs to pack. As she was packing, she came upon a photo of her and Jennie. She sat down on the bed and looked at the photo. She never thought that she would be getting married without her best friend. She hated that Jennie and Randy both were dead but she couldn't dwell on the past. She had to move on with things. She put the photo down and finished packing.

"Okay, we are on the next flight to Vegas." He said walking in. "We will need to get rings."

"Alright." She replied with a smile. "We are all packed."

"Great." He picked up the bags and headed downstairs.

They were soon on their way to the airport. They had decided to land in Vegas and then pick up the rings, marriage license, and check into a hotel. They sat down in their seats and were soon on their way to Vegas.

"You know this is like the first time we were on a plane together." John said as they sat there giving her a look.

"I know that look." She laughed. "We already joined the mile high club. So we don't need to."

"You're no fun." He pouted.

"Oh, poor baby. I will make it up to you tonight." She kissed him and then rested her head on his shoulder.

He smiled when she did. He didn't know what he was so worried about. She loved him and he loved her. She wasn't going to turn him in. They were going to be together forever.

They landed in Vegas and headed to get the rings. They got two 6mm platinum wedding bands with a brush finish. They had _John & Taylie_ engraved with the date inside. Once they had the rings, they headed to get the marriage license. Once they had that, they headed to check into the hotel and get dressed. They then headed to the Chapel of the Bells for the wedding.

They walked down the aisle to where the officiant was. John was dressed in black pants and a dark blue button down shirt. Taylie was dressed in a simple white dress.

"We are gathered here to join in marriage John and Taylie. John, do you promise to love, honor and cherish Taylie as long as you live?"

"I do."

"Taylie, do you promise to love, honor and cherish John as long as you live?"

"I do."

"The rings." The officiant took the rings from John. "The wedding ring is a visible symbol of an invisible bond. John, take the ring and place on Taylie's finger and say, I, John, take you Taylie as my wife."

"I, John, take you Taylie as my wife." John said placing the ring on her finger.

"Taylie, take the ring and place it on John's finger and say I, Taylie, take you John as my husband."

"I, Taylie, take you John as my husband." She smiled placing the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

John pulled Taylie to him and kissed her. Once they were married, they headed back to the hotel for the wedding night. They spend the night making love and headed home the next morning.

John was happy that they had gotten married. Now he didn't worry about her turning him in. They were married and together forever. Now they could be together and wait for the birth of their child.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Another story has come to an end. I appreciate everyone who took the time to read it.

* * *

><p>The next few months went by and it was close to the baby's due date. John had stopped being so paranoid about her turning him in and she knew he wouldn't kill her. She had taken to traveling with him on the road. She just wanted them to spend the time together before the baby was born. Richard and the FBI still had no leads on the case and he had decided to classify it was unsolved. They had moved on to another case and left the WWE case behind. Richard had called her and wanted to talk to her about something.<p>

"So you're sure everything is okay?" John asked as she got ready to go.

"Yes. Everything is fine. He doesn't know anything." She said to him.

"Alright."

"I promise I will be back in a little while. Don't worry." She kissed him and headed out.

He hoped she was right and that the FBI had no idea about him killing and her covering it up.

Taylie arrived at the restaurant and headed in. She saw Richard sitting down and walked over to join him.

"Richard." She said walking up.

"Taylie, you look beautiful." He said getting up and hugging her. "Being pregnant and married agrees with you."

"Thanks." She giggled as she sat down. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to let you know that we are officially leaving the WWE case. We have no leads and no evidence. So we are moving on as I told you earlier."

"Anything else?"

"I wanted to say that I'm happy that you're so happy with John. I'm so glad that you finally found a great life."

"Thank you. Richard, I couldn't have done any of this without you. You took me in and you helped me when everyone thought I was beyond help."

"I knew you could be. What happened, happened because they raped you and you were defending yourself. We all knew that. It's not like the person who killed those superstars. He or she only wanted to kill. There was no reason for it."

"Yeah I guess." She replied.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that. I'm going to fly back to Virginia and we are going to take another case. We miss you on the team Taylie but I understand that you want to be with your husband and just be a mom."

"Thanks." She said standing up.

"Take care sweetie." He hugged her and left the restaurant.

She headed back to her car and headed home. She knew that everything was working out like it should. She arrived home and headed in.

"Hey, how did it go?" John asked when she walked in.

"Good. He just wanted to say congratulations on things and to let me know that the case is going to remain unsolved. They have nothing."

"Good." He was glad that it was all behind them now. "So, how about a movie?"

He looked up and noticed the look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"No, I think I'm in labor."

"What?" He said quickly getting his keys and her bag.

They quickly made their way to the hospital. She was admitted to the maternity floor.

"Okay, Taylie, it looks like you're at eight centimeters already." The doctor said to her. "It will only be a little longer."

"Taylie, I just wanted to say that I love you and I'm so happy that we are married and having this baby." John said once the doctor had left.

"I love you too." She smiled before he kissed her.

The doctor came in a little while later. "Okay, Taylie, it's time. Push."

She started to push with John behind her holding as she did. After an hour of that, the baby finally came.

"You have a healthy little boy." The doctor said as he placed the baby in the plastic bassinet.

"We have a boy." She said with a smile.

John kissed her and looked at the baby. He was perfect. 7lbs. 12ozs and 19 inches long. Taylie was taken to her room and the baby was soon brought to her.

"You know he needs a name." She said to her husband.

"I know. Did you have an idea?" He asked with a laugh.

"Logan. Logan John Cena." She replied.

"I love it." He kissed her and then kissed his son's head.

Everything had worked out just like he planned. He got away with the murders, he got the perfect girl and now he had a beautiful son. His life was perfect and he would always make sure of that.

Please Review!


End file.
